konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Monde
Monde was a villain who appeared many times and tortured many people before he was eventually killed by Horseman. Appearance Monde is lizard-like in appearance, large and with thick limbs. He is scaly with huge wings, and a spiky tail that ends in a club. He has many fangs and huge claws, along with carmine eyes. There is a spot on his back, between his wings, that is not as protected by his scales so as not to limit the mobility of his wings. He has a split tongue. Personality Monde is very two-faced. He appears much like a kind gentleman, speaking kindly and acting very respectful. He pays more attention to women and spares no expenses to keep those around him safe, taking little offense to insults and trying to handle accusations without resorting to violence or namecalling. He's a bit of a womanizer. ... Though of course, that is all a facade. His true personality is cruel and remorseless; He considers himself very powerful and loathes when someone is stronger. He's very selfish and doesn't care what others want unless it forwards his own goals, and will exploit anyone in his path - even an ally - in order to get what he wants. He hates losing arguments and resorts to violence if he cannot get his way. He keeps a grudge for eternity, torturing and murdering those he feels has wronged him, and is petty enough to do so for very minor offenses. Biography Monde was born a twin, but as an infant murdered his brother through suffocation. His parents thought of it as a good thing and praised him for it, giving him the name of Crudelis - "Cruelty". This set the stage for the rest of his life; he was cruel, selfish and loving it, causing harm to many around him. Anything that caught his eyes on he would claim as his and his alone, but this behavior soon got many others to turn on him and he learned to use deception to get what he wanted. He destroyed or corrupted what he got ahold of, and if he failed at deception he reacted with violence and forced his way. He soon became less interested in items, and more in living beings, kidnapping and killing humans and animals. As he aged he became stronger and more skilled with both his magic and deception. Knowing the weaknesses bound to his true name, he dropped it and murdered those who knew of it. He grew interested in what he could break, soon gaining an interest in people and sentient, smart beings. Rather than taking their lives, he tortured others to break their minds or see what he could force them to do, how far he could force them to be loyal. He was still at a young age when he became guilty of blackmailing, kidnapping, torture, rape and murder, along with many other crimes. Monde travelled many worlds, using many different false names. Though he deceived them, he would get into fights with other demons if they took who he had claimed as his own. He more than once got into a scuffle with a Demon of Death, Horseman, who had claimed souls Monde felt were rightfully his. His targets included his fellow demons, and he often murdered low-level demons. One day, though, he caught interest in a high-ranked demon of beauty. She was surprisingly innocent for a demoness, young, and he easily deceived her into a relationship. He gained her complete trust, learned of her fears, protected and cared for her... Until one night he betrayed her, pulling out her eyes and torturing her to death. Another of his toys, a demoness he had blackmailed into aiding him in his various endeavors, broke down from the event and told the world of what he was doing. Monde was captured, and during his trial it came to light that he had unlawfully murdered, tortured and raped many other demons along with hundreds of earthly creatures, including humans that were not to be touched. As well, he had caused large-scale chaos by pretending to be a peace official and backstabbing those who believed him. He was permanently damaging the reputation of his kin and destroying relations between demons and humans. Death was deemed to be too good for him, and he was sentenced to eternal torture. He was sealed into a book for what was meant to be eternity. However, the book passed between many hands and eventually became lost altogether, until it after many years ended up in Koniki Forest. '--The clearing--' A robot named Kikari found the book, and by then the bonds on it had weakened, allowing some of Crudelis's strength to seep out. He forced Kikari to release him, and grew interested in the robot - partially due to his innocence and trust, and partially seeking revenge for the robot's adamant refusal to release him until forced. He took the name of Monde. Kikari was afraid of him due to the events concerning the book, but soon after the robot's memory of him was removed. Monde was delighted to find this out and exploited it to befriend Kikari, convincing him he was trustworthy. He hadn't had much experience with robotics, but he did have experience with less complicated machinery, and the thought of someone whose memories he could alter delighted him very much. Kikari was very trusting and brought him with him to the clearing, convincing his many allies to trust the demon as well. In the clearing Monde found, to his surprise, the Horseman again - he had befriended Kikari as well, though he appeared to have forgotten Monde entirely. He also found a blind woman named Scarlet, who he quickly became enamored with. He treated her gently and with love, caring for her and making certain she was safe. A few times he attacked the clearing in rage; but blaming his twin, he tricked his way back in. Monde soon tricked Kikari into sharing his fears and weaknesses, and he begun to exploit them; Tormenting him in private, but through threats and blackmail forcing the robot to stay silent regarding it all and continuing to act as though they were allies when among the others. He set a demonic slave to aid Scarlet and report to him about anything and everything she did, claiming it was meant to aid her and guard her against someone who wished her harm. He was at one point captured and sealed away in a book once more, but surprisingly Kikari pleaded for his release - Scarlet had been kidnapped and was being tormented, and Monde was the only one who could help, saving him from another eternity of entrapment. Though grateful he soon returned to tormenting Kikari, though more subtly. Finally, Kikari had enough and tried to strike back at Monde, but he very easily subdued the robot and kidnapped him, burying him alive while filling his head with lies and taunts that nobody would find him. Though Kikari was rescued, he was traumatized from the event and his rescuers took him out of Monde's reach - Monde tried to get him back, but to no avail. Scarlet was kidnapped by someone else at around the same time, and though Monde tried to get her back he was unable to reach her. He asked to get Kikari back so the robot could aid him in rescuing her, but was denied. As everyone knew what he had done, he was unable to remain in the clearing and left. '--After exile--' Monde travelled and resumed hunting down other things of interest, though he remained resentful over having lost two of his toys. He wanted Kikari back, and attacked the clearing multiple times to retake him, though he was not able to keep a hold of the robot for long due to the other residents. At that, he twice lost the other toys he had gathered from the residents rescuing them, and grew to hate the clearing from all this. It only got worse when he was crippled by the Goat Demon Mother, a gigantic creature whose children were used as servants in exchange for her own safety and care. Unaware of the rules she had given, Monde had treated the servants as disposable toys, allowing them to die, abandoning them or just plain killing them himself. Having killed too many, the Mother punished him and tore away his wings and scales, destroying his natural defenses. As well, she broke off his tail and crippled his magical abilities, locking away his healing capabilities entirely. Monde became more cautious after his punishment, well aware that should he be attacked by stronger residents he would die. Though he tried to attack Kikari again, the robot was able to fight back and escape, forcing him to give up. He also made multiple attempts on the life of Kikari's father, though never succeeded and had to retreat. '--Death and rebirth--' Despite not having much luck, Monde would not give up and attempted to trick new residents multiple times. The Horseman found out and seemed to have enough; when lurking around the Forest, Monde was tricked by the Horseman and overpowered. Despite trying to plead, he was murdered. Horseman mistakenly didn't devour his soul, and Monde's soul was instead trapped in Hell to be tormented. Soon, however, he found himself alive once more; A man named Homer, on the orders of Rage, was willing to resurrect him and bring back the power that had been taken from him by the Goat Demon Mother, all in exchange for a few favors. All he had to do was to kill the Horseman and give the man Kikari. Monde agreed in an instant, and was brought back to life. As he looked for a way to ambush his murderer, he found that Horseman was going to be married, and had given up his status as the Demon of Death. He was delighted, and bided his time until the day the wedding was to take place. He lured the Horseman away just before the wedding was to take place, ambushing and murdering him. He caught a hold of his soul as well, trapping it and keeping it to himself as a new toy, taunting the demon. Capturing Kikari was an easy task as he exploited the Horseman's voice to lure him out. He decided to punish both for their past actions, and forced Horseman to watch as he violently raped his friend. Soon after, he gave the robot away to Rage, though with the promise of getting to visit and again rape him. With Homer's help, he broke the Horseman's mind and brought him back to the murderous monster he'd once been, though now loyal to Monde. As his fiancee, Syriana came to rescue him, Monde ordered him to murder her and he almost succeeded in his attempts to do so. Monde tried to kill Horseman's brother who had come along for the rescue, and almost succeeded before the Horseman came to his senses and Syriana was able to help, destroying Monde's realm and only barely letting him flee. While trying to recover from the destruction of his realm and the damage it had caused to his essence, Monde was tracked down and stabbed in the back by the Demon of Greed, who had dug out his true name. He tried to flee, but was heavily wounded and soon after killed by the Horseman, who devoured and destroyed his soul. Abilities Monde is physically powerful and fast, and has good reflexes to help him dodge attacks. He has a lot of magical abilities, though hasn't bothered to hone them into specific spells. For stronger spells, he has to focus and form them in his claws before he can properly cast them. He has a rapid healing spell that he likes to abuse in battle. Though, it takes the form of a ring of flames, and if his opponent enters the ring then they will be healed as well. His claws are thick and powerful enough to pierce bone and metal. As well, his tail is a heavy and powerful weapon that can crush a human's body in a single blow. He can fly. He is able to create portals, and often uses this ability whenever he needs to escape. He is able to create his own pocket dimension. This dimension is bound to his soul, and its destruction would rip his soul to pieces. He often uses the souls of others to create the dimension due to this, though it's still partially bound to his own soul, and takes a lot of damage if it's torn apart. He is able to repair his soul through devouring the essence of other demons similar enough to himself. He is an incredibly good liar and deciever. Due to his scales, he has an incredibly strong, bulletproof hide. Trivia Monde was initially a response to the clearing's residents becoming stronger and stronger, and CC decided to make "Godmoding: The Character". Though he lost his first battle, there were later on complaints about him being too powerful, which is what lead to his cripplement at the hands of the Goat Demon Mother. Despite being centuries old, Monde's spellcasting seems about average, and he cannot cast spells such as teleportation or non-area healing. Either the imprisonment left him weakened, or he simply got lazy and stopped learning more spells at some point. He has never actually been drawn. Even after his death, he has never had a solid design pinned down. When he kept Horseman captive, he implied that he had murdered the blind woman he'd previously been so enamored with. As Scarlet's player left, her true fate is unknown and it will likely never be clear whether or not Monde killed her. Other false names include Glaud, Rubin, and Skaia. Monde seems to like picking names that refer to something of value or importance. Category:Characters Category:CuteCat's Category:CuteCat's/Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters